


Obviously Oblivious

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel, Doctor Dean, Fluff, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Married Destiel, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No Angst, Oblivious Charlie, Oblivious Jo, Referenced Sexual Activities, don't ask me why men can get pregnant in this fic okay just roll with it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: Charlie and Jo are interns at the hospital Dean and Cas work at as doctors, and they're obviously pretty oblivious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one floated around in my drafts for quite some time but I just had a sudden burst of determination and decided to just fucking finish it. I haven't posted anything in way too long, really. 
> 
> This is just a short oneshot full of fluff and humor and with absolutely no traces of angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey Jo, have you noticed anything strange about Dr. Novak lately?" Nurse Charlie asks her blonde coworker, trying to sound casual. They were both on break from their shift in the cardiology wing of the hospital. Charlie was one of Dr. Novak's interns and she was convinced that something was wrong with the blue eyed man, she just had absolutely no clue what it could be. She was sure that if he were actually sick he would never be performing surgeries, the risk of infection was way too high and he wouldn't dream of putting a patient in danger.

Jo looked up from her microwaveable Chinese food and settled her gaze on Charlie, obviously thinking her words over. "Now that you mention it, he did seem a bit off in the last week or so. I don't know him as well as you do, though", she answered after a minute of contemplation.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "He seemed to be a little bit ill to me", she said, contemplatively. "But I'm sure he wouldn't come in to work if he actually was sick. Maybe we should go and ask him if he's alright?"

"Yeah, I guess we could. His break starts right about now, too, right? Maybe he'll come in here", Jo mused, and just seconds later Dr. Novak stepped into the break room, looking a bit green in the face. Jo and Charlie threw each other a concerned glance before watching the dark haired man settle down at the table with his food. Neither of them had any idea what it was supposed to be, it definitely didn't look like something a normal person would eat in that combination.

Charlie cleared her throat hesitantly, catching the doctor's attention. He looked up at her and she decided to take the plunge and just ask him if he was okay.

"Dr. Novak, are you alright? No offense, but you seem to be a little...off, lately", she said, looking at him with concern in her eyes. She was surprised that the first thing the older man did was to smile at her widely before answering in his usual serious tone.

"Thank you for your concern, Charlie, but I'm fine. It's just never easy to deal with any of the Winchester boys", he explained with a fond smile. Charlie and Jo shared a quick, confused glance. That wasn't the answer they were expecting. What the hell did he mean by that?

"Uh, I don't understand. Is Dr. Winchester giving you trouble? I thought you got along quite well?" Jo interjected, surprised. The two doctors always seemed to be quite close. Dr. Novak's expression changed from fond to confused and back to fond.

"I...haven't told anyone at the hospital yet, so I'm asking you to keep this to yourselves, okay?" The two women nodded, confused. "Dean isn't giving me trouble. I've just been feeling a little sick lately - "

"Wait, really?! Dr. Novak, you can't go to work when you're sick!" Jo interrupted, shocked that he would be so careless.

"I would appreciate it if you'd let me finish before you jump to conclusions, Mrs Harvelle", Dr. Novak chastised softly. "What I was going to say is that I've been feeling a little off because of the morning sickness. I'm pregnant."

The two nurses' eyes went wide, mouths hanging open in shock. 

"W-what? You're pregnant?!" Charlie exclaimed quite loudly. She winced as she noticed her mistake. "Sorry. That's great, Dr. Novak, I'm so happy for you!" she continued, more quiet this time.

"Wait, so Dr. Winchester is the father?!" Jo asked, stunned. Dr. Novak looked at her with an expression that was equal parts confused and offended. 

"Of course he is! Do you think I would cheat on him?" he asked, slightly pissy. 

"N-no! Of course not! We just - we didn't know. That you two are together, I mean!" Jo explained quickly. He frowned, appearing even more confused than before.

"You didn't know that me and Dean are married?"

"Married?!" Charlie and Jo exclaimed in unison. 

"Uh, yes? I was sure everyone at the hospital knew that. Dean's certainly not the best in keeping his hands to himself, even if we do try to be discreet, for the patients' sake", Dr. Novak mused, a soft smile grazing his features.

"Well, I don't know 'bout the others, but the two of us certainly had no fuckin' clue", Jo said, still a little shell-shocked. Charlie nodded vigorously in agreement. 

"And I always thought we were extremely obvious", Dr. Novak said, appearing to be deep in thought. "Well, it seems that I was wrong. Or you two really are oblivious", he teased. Charlie and Jo shrugged and then jumped up hurriedly as they noticed the time simultaneously.

"Oh, we really gotta go now, our break's up. It's been nice talking to you, Dr. Novak. And don't you worry, your secret's safe with us!" Charlie promised, throwing her hand up in a Vulcan salute as she left the break room.

"Yeah, our lips are sealed", Jo agreed with a solemn nod. "See you around, Doctor."

"Thank you, Mrs Harvelle, Charlie", Dr. Novak said gratefully and the two women exited the room, leaving him to wonder about their conversation. He'd really thought that basically everyone who knew him and his husband knew that that's exactly what they are to each other - husbands. Obviously, he'd been very wrong in that assumption. With a shrug, he went back to his lunch, one hand placed protectively on his belly now that no one was there to see him and find out about his 'condition'. It's not that he didn't want anyone to know, actually he could scream it from the rooftops for everyone to hear, but it was just easier not to let all of his colleagues know yet. He was only just over two months along, after all, and he didn't want everyone to constantly fuss about him.

***

"Hey, Kevin", Charlie said casually as she met the other intern in the hallway about half an hour after her and Jo's talk with Dr. Novak.

"Hello Charlie", Kevin greeted back. "How are you?" he asked kindly. 

"Peachy, thanks", she answered. Then, "hey, how would you describe Dr. Novak's and Dr. Winchester's relationship?" she inquired, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you're asking here. I mean, they're married, obviously", Kevin said hesitantly, frowning up at the redhead. Charlie's eyes went wide in shock.

"What!? You knew, too? You're like, the fifth person I asked in the past half hour and _everyone_ told me they're freaking married!", she exclaimed, almost hysterically.

"Are you telling me you did not know that? They aren't exactly subtle about it." Kevin laughed at her dumbfounded expression. 

"Well, Jo and I didn't know until thirty minutes ago, when Dr. Novak told us that he's pregnant and Dr. Winchester's the baby daddy", Charlie explained defensively, only belatedly realizing the fault in her words. Wide-eyed, she clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Kevin, whose eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the unexpected news.

"Dr. Novak is preg-", he began, but Charlie shushed him hurriedly and glanced up and down the hall, glad to find it empty except for the two of them.

"Shit, Kevin, we promised him not to tell anyone! I'm such an idiot! Please, you gotta keep this to yourself, okay?" she begged, looking at him pleadingly. 

"Oh. Yeah, sure, Charlie, I won't tell anyone. No problem", Kevin said, a grin growing on his face. "I'm so happy for them, though! They make a great couple, in my opinion."

"Yeah, I agree. Well, I mean, I didn't even know that they _are_ a couple until today, but yeah, I'm sure they're great together", Charlie agreed. "Whelp, I really gotta go now, I'm supposed to be looking in on a surgery in...twenty minutes", she said, checking her watch. "See ya around, Kev!" she threw over her shoulder as she began hurrying down the hall.

"Yes, see you, Charlie", Kevin called back half-heartedly, lost in thought. Dr. Novak was pregnant. Who would've thought, huh? He'd noticed him seeming a bit...different lately, but that particular option had not come to his mind. Shaking his head to clear it, Kevin continued his walk to the cafeteria for some much needed caffeine to satiate his everlasting coffee cravings.

***

That evening, Charlie called Jo to tell her friend about the day's new findings. She still couldn't believe that seemingly everyone apart from them knew about Dr. Winchester and Dr. Novak being married. And she had always thought of herself as quite clever. Oh well.

"I asked about a dozen people about their opinion today, Jo. A _dozen!_ I don't get how we could be so blind. Even Andy Gallagher knew, and he's always the last one to catch up on such things!" Charlie ranted on. She'd been questioning her intelligence over the phone for approximately the past ten minutes. 

"Yeah, I feel ya. I asked around, too, and I just felt so goddamn stupid when I realized that we actually are the only ones who were still in the dark about this", Jo agreed. "But now that I know I paid more attention to it and I gotta say that these two do make an awesome couple. And so _hot_ , too." She sighed dreamily and Charlie giggled on the other side of the line.

"Well, I can't really say anything about that. I mean, sure, they're both objectively very attractive men, but you know that men in general just really don't do it for me", Charlie answered. "But they're cute together, that much is definitely true. Oh, I also accidentally told Kevin about the pregnancy thing", Charlie added, almost as an afterthought, biting her lip guiltily even though Jo couldn't see her. 

"Ugh, Charlie, you're such a genius sometimes", Jo groaned, incredulous.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to, it just...slipped out", Charlie explained sheepishly. Jo sighed.

"Well, let's just be glad that it was only Kev you told about it. He won't say a word", Jo said pointedly. Then, "Wait, you _did_ tell only Kevin, right?"

"Yes, only him. I may be an idiot, but I'm not _that_ dumb, Jo."

"Well, one can never be sure", Jo teased, chuckling evilly.

"Thanks a lot, Jo", Charlie said dryly. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Oh, c'mon, you know you love me", Jo shot back and Charlie scoffed in response.

"You wish."

***

"I talked to Mrs Harvelle and Mrs Bradbury today, in the breakroom", Castiel said conversationally, as he and Dean lay in bed that night, the post-orgasmic haze slowly starting to fade. He was lying on his back, Dean pressed to his side with his head resting on Cas' shoulder and one hand splayed possessively over his not-yet noticeable stomach.

"Baby, I literally _just_ finished licking my come from that delicious hole of yours, why the fuck are you talking about our interns right now?" Dean said crudely, grimacing in distaste. Cas chuckled, poking Dean in the ribs in a sort of teasing reprimand.

"I...told them that I'm pregnant", he said, slight hesitation noticeable in his gravely voice. Dean raised his head and raised one eyebrow at his husband.

"I thought we didn't want to tell anyone anytime soon?"

"I know and they are the only ones I told about it. They asked if I was alright, apparently they noticed that I'm not at my best at the moment. They also did not know that we are an item", Cas explained, chuckling as he once again saw the two womens' stunned expressions in his mind.

"What? I thought everyone knew that." Dean frowned, confused. "We aren't exactly subtle." He grinned, remembering all the times he managed to get Cas riled up enough for him to disappear into the janitor's closet with him for a hot quickie.

"Well, everyone apart from the two of them, apparently."

"Huh. Oh and I'm sorry you're not feeling too well lately, Babe. I wish I could do something about that. But I'm sure the morning sickness will get better soon, the books said the first three to four months are usually the worst, right?" Dean asked, looking at Cas with endless amounts of love, care and concern in those incredibly green eyes. Cas smiled at him softly, pulling him back down to once again rest his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, a sudden sleepiness overcoming him. Just yet another side effect of the tiny life growing inside him.

"It's alright, love. I truly couldn't be happier than I am right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Either way, I would really appreciate any kind of feedback, be it in the form of kudos, bookmarks or comments. I especially ask for constructive criticism, it'd be great if you could tell me if there are any mistakes or if you just have any tips for me on how to improve my writing in general. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
